Without You
by Kenna Monster
Summary: Hardison is badly injured during a heist.


"He shot me," Hardison said, turning his head to look at the unconscious man lying a few feet away.

"I know, just stay still. Nate and Sophie and Parker are on their way," Eliot said as he pressed his hands against the wound on Hardison's chest. The gunman had made a lucky shot, the bullet entering right below the collarbone and ripping through shoulder muscle on its exit.

"Almost there!" Nate shouted as he, Sophie and Parker careened into the loading dock, Lucille's brakes screaming.

"He shot me," Hardison repeated. He looked down, whimpering when he saw the blood. He hoped Eliot didn't hear.

"Hey, Hardison it's okay. It looks worse than it is," Eliot soothed.

"How bad?" Nate asked as he fell to his knees beside Eliot, yanking off his sweater.

"Through and through," Eliot replied. He took Nate's sweater and used it to press against the wound, alarmed at how much blood Hardison had lost already.

"What do you need us to do?" Sophie asked.

"Spread a blanket in the back," said Eliot. She nodded, running to the van.

"Parker," Hardison said, looking up at her. She was standing there staring at him, her blue eyes large and scared. He'd never seen her look that way before and he hated it.

Nate noticed her expression. "Parker, it's okay, Hardison's gonna be fine."

Sophie hurried back over. "Alright bud this is gonna hurt," Eliot warned.

"Parker, we need you," Nate said as they prepared to lift Hardison into the van. Parker simply stood there.

"Parker, Hardison needs you," Eliot said. That snapped her out of her reverie, and she rushed forward to help. Hardison gritted his teeth as Eliot and Nate gripped under his arms while Sophie and Parker took his legs.

"Count of three," Eliot said. "One, two, three."

Hardison tried to swallow the groan of pain but it escaped anyways. He saw Eliot's jaw clench. By the time they got him laid out in the back of Lucille his vision was graying out. Eliot and Parker stayed with him while Nate and Sophie hurried to the front. Soon they were racing out of there.

"How you doing?" Eliot asked, covering Hardison with a blanket. Parker was kneeling next to him holding the gauze to his wound.

Hardison blinked slowly. He was starting to get dizzy. Everything was spinning as the floor beneath him swayed like the deck of a ship in a storm. He started to close his eyes, but then opened them and found Eliot and Parker leaning over him, both looking worried.

"Keep your eyes open!" Eliot ordered.

"Okay," Hardison agreed though he wasn't sure how good it would do. He could feel himself getting more and more tired, and his shoulder didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Look at me," Parker said. Hardison gazed up at her, unsure if the shiny gold halo around her head was imaginary or if she truly was an angel.

"How much longer?" Eliot asked, glancing at Nate.

"Ten minutes," Nate replied. Their safe house was completely off the grid, a perfect place to let Hardison heal while they laid low. It wasn't a hospital, but it was their best possible option considering how many federal warrants were out for each of them.

"Feel funny," Nate mumbled, his body starting to feel cold. Eliot tried to remain calm when he saw Parker's hands covered in Hardison's blood which was soaking through the gauze.

"He's going into shock," Eliot growled, angry at the situation not his teammates. "Make it five!"

Hardison watched as Eliot covered him with another blanket. Everything was bright and shiny, the halo around Parker glowing.

"Stay awake," Eliot said, leaning over Hardison. He nodded weakly, too tired to bother fighting. If Eliot told him to stay awake, he'd do as he was told. His friend had never let him down before.

Nate pressed down on the gas, swerving around a car. He nervously glanced at Sophie who gave him a small smile to say _it's alright, everything will be fine_.

"Hardison," Parker said, shaking his uninjured shoulder. He blinked open his eyes, mad at himself for the momentary lapse. Eliot told him to stay awake!

"Don't leave me," she begged.

"Never," he promised.

"Here," Eliot said, handing Parker a new wad of gauze and tossing aside the blood soaked one. Hardison watched as if he was someone else, feeling completely detached. Even the pain was gone, something that normally would make him worry.

He didn't wanna let Parker down. He didn't wanna let Eliot, or Nate, or Sophie down. They were his family. Eliot had told him to stay awake. And Parker kept looking at him with those big blue eyes. He couldn't leave them.

"I don't wanna go," he whispered, suddenly fearful.

"You're not going anywhere," Eliot said, grabbing Hardison's hand. "Do you hear me, you aren't going anywhere."

"Just stay awake a little longer," Parker said, leaning forward and kissing him. Hardison was too tired to even enjoy their first kiss. His vision was going dark and his eyelids felt like they were weighed down. Each blink made it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. But he kept fighting, refusing to let go.

"Here!" Nate yelled, voice sounding like it was coming from a great distance. There was a lurch then Eliot and Parker were crouched next to him and there was pain and he cried out and then he was floating. He briefly saw gloomy sky before a strange ceiling. He could hear people shouting but it was if his ears were under water, all sound muffled and distorted.

"...'tay with me..."

"...dison!"

The last thing he saw before the darkness pulled him under was Eliot and Parker's worried faces swimming above him, then nothing.

* * *

><p>Eliot washed his hands in the kitchen sink, trying to scrub the blood off. Hardison's blood. He glanced up, subconsciously checking on his friend. The hacker was stretched out on the couch, shoulder stitched closed and wound heavily bandaged. They'd heaped a pile of blankets on top of him to help with shock and were stuck waiting. Waiting for him to wake up, waiting for him to be okay. Waiting.<p>

Nate and Sophie were at the dining room table, talking in low voices. Probably making exit plans in case they'd been followed and had to leave at a moment's notice. Eliot was thankful for them. Even in a crisis they were able to think ahead multiple steps.

Parker on the other hand was curled up on the floor in front of the couch, glassy eyes staring straight ahead. She'd refused to leave Hardison's side since they arrived and as soon as Eliot stepped back after stitching him up she was right there, murmuring softly to him. Her never ceasing litany had only stopped a few minutes ago when her exhaustion kicked in. But it didn't matter how tired she was. She'd never leave him.

Eliot dried his hands and walked over, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. He reached out and tugged the blankets higher, tucking them under Hardison's chin. The guy could be a huge pain in the ass sometimes, but he was like the kid brother Eliot always wanted. Annoying, loud, clumsy, used all the hot water in the shower, and often got himself into trouble which required Eliot to save him. But he was Eliot's responsibility. Whatever happened to the kid, it was on him. Parker could handle herself in just about any situation, while Nate and Sophie could lie their way out of anything. Hardison needed Eliot to keep him safe. And Eliot had failed him.

"Not your fault," Parker whispered. Eliot tried to believe her, as the two of them sat in silence waiting together for any sign from their friend.

It was a couple hours later, as Sophie was forcing everyone to try and eat something no matter how much they complained, that Hardison groaned. Parker, who'd been nibbling on a sandwich on the floor beside him dropped it and whirled around, searching his face for any sign of consciousness.

"Hardison?" Eliot asked, rushing over with Nate and Sophie on his heels. Hardison slowly blinked open his eyes, forehead scrunching in confusion.

"'Appened?" He slurred.

"You were shot," Nate replied. "What do you remember?"

Hardison blinked, memory sluggish. "Gun. Eliot was fighting. Didn't see other guy. I tackled him."

"Hit him like a linebacker," Eliot corrected. "You saved my life."

"Nah," Hardison argued. As he became more aware the dull throb in his chest turned into a burning ache that radiated outwards. Even his back and shoulder hurt.

Eliot noticed his discomfort. "You need to take these, they'll help with the pain." He pulled a bottle of pills out of his sweatshirt pocket and shook a few out into his palm, handing them to Parker. She grabbed a nearby glass of water and helped Hardison take a few sips then swallow the pills. No one noticed Nate slip out of the room.

Parker took his hand, holding it firmly between her slim fingers. She wished she could leach all the pain out of him and into herself. She'd gladly take a bullet for him.

Nate came back, carrying two bags of clear liquid. He laid one on the table and attached a needle to the other, setting up a turniquet on Hardison's uninjured arm before slidding the needle in. Once the IV was in Hardison's arm Nate grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and put it on top of the coffee table then hung the IV bag from it. Not the prettiest setup, but it got the job done.

"It's just an IV, it'll help keep you hydrated. You need a blood transfusion but that requires a hospital so for now just rest," Nate explained.

Hardison could already feel the pills taking effect, the pain lessening. He yawned, suddenly sleepy.

Parker tucked his arm back under the blanket, the IV line snaking out from under it. She brushed the hair back from his forehead, the four of them standing watch until Hardison slipped back into a peaceful sleep. Finally they could relax a little. He wasn't out of the woods, but he was improving. They couldn't ask for much more.

_"We're almost there, just hold on a little longer," Parker said, her voice echoing loudly over the com. Hardison felt himself slipping. They weren't gonna make it in time. He started panicking, kicking and punching at the coffin in a mad dash for freedom. There were thumps above him but he couldn't hear them, he was too focused on not dying and he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe!_

Suddenly there were hands grabbing him, pulling him into a tight hug. He held onto his savior, clinging to the worn leather jacket. It took him a moment to realize he was fiercely hugging Eliot but he still didn't let go.

"It's okay I've got you, I've got you," Eliot said, his gruff voice softened. Hardison took a moment before letting go. The dream had been so real, he was convinced he was back inside that coffin.

As he laid back down on the couch Eliot watched him as if afraid he might shatter at any moment. "You alright?" Hardison nodded, not trusting his voice.

"I think you popped a few stitches," Eliot said, reaching out and touching the bandage on Hardison's chest where a small red spot was growing.

"I thought I was in the coffin," Hardison said. He noticed Eliot tense, fists clenched. Just the mention of that close call was enough to seriously piss off the hitter. NO ONE buried his hacker alive!

"It was just a dream," Eliot said as he grabbed the first aid kit. He peeled back the bandage, inspecting the wound. One of the stitches near the edge had popped loose, and within moments it was fixed and the bandage was reapplied. Hardison tried to relax but his mind was still reeling from the dream.

"Where's everyone?" He asked.

"Nate and Sophie went to bed, and Parker's right there," Eliot replied, looking over his shoulder at a nearby recliner where Parker was curled up fast asleep like a cat. "She refused to leave your side."

Hardison smiled. "Probably made a bet with you that I wouldn't make it."

Eliot's face hardened. "Don't joke like that."

"Sorry," Hardison apologized, amazed at the anger in the hitter's voice. He never imagined his teammate's needing him as much as he needed them. He just always figured they'd move on quickly if something happened to him.

"You should get some sleep," Eliot said, trying to change the subject. Honestly he was ashamed for snapping at Hardison, the kid was injured the last thing he needed was Eliot barking at him.

"Not tired," Hardison lied, the dream still too fresh and real in his mind. Eliot nodded, understanding. Of everyone on the team, he understood best how terrifying dreams could be.

"I'll be right here keeping watch," he said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" Hardison asked, looking up at him. For just a moment he appeared much younger, vulnerable and needing a big brother to watch over him. Eliot would gladly fill that role.

"Promise," he said, pulling the blanket back up before returning to the chair he'd scooted next to the couch. As he picked up his book he saw Hardison's eyes slowly close, sleep taking him. Eliot smiled to himself, turning to the next chapter. No matter what happened, he'd always watch out for his teammates. For his family.


End file.
